Recent electronic devices have developed into mobile convergence devices, which now include functionality of other devices far beyond their traditional functions. Further, electronic device now include not only devices carried by users, such as a tablet computer or a smart phone, but also various types of wearable devices mountable to a user's body, including a wrist-based smartwatch and/or optical glasses-based electronic devices.
Generally, a wearable device such as a smart watch may execute a communication connection with any terminal (such as, for example, a mobile phone) to receive notification information from the terminal. The notification information may include an SMS text message, email, missed call notification, or various messages generated by a third party app.